


Conversations by Candlelight.

by BehaviouralPoet



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehaviouralPoet/pseuds/BehaviouralPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble, concerning Sansa and Sandor. May be updated as time goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations by Candlelight.

"My lady. I swore to defend you. And I can't do that if you insist on letting these southron lordlings mutter poison about you behind your back."

He falls into dialect so easily, she muses. Trying to belong somewhere, perhaps. "I don't need you to defend me, Sandor."

His mouth gapes, scarred face stretching and catching the light in different ways - a soft glow from the flames on one side, a scattered, smashed plain of reflection on the other. Like a broken mirror.

"Close your mouth, ser. It does not become your face." It had taken much cajoling, but he'd eventually accepted the title, if only because it had given him just cause to sit at the high table with her.

"I do not need you to defend me. I can defend myself. Let the summer boys prattle - Arya is taking her notes. The point of this tourney is to sort the potential potential allies from the dross of second and third sons sitting in their father's chairs. Our relationship with the Dragon Queen is tenuous, if you hadn't noticed. Part of her still thinks of me as the daughter of the man who tipped her father off the throne."

His mouth snaps shut, but his brow creases and his eyes darken. Dark brown eyes, usually warm like a hearth fire. They're sharp now, though, little chips of dirty ice.

"If you don't need me to defend you, my lady, then why keep me around?" His is voice is sharp, harsh, and it makes her shiver involuntarily.

"Beyond the obvious? I need someone to protect me, physically, should the need arise. And you keep me sane." She props herself up on one elbow, pulling her night gown up her leg a little with the other hand. "Now, are you coming to bed or not?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote that for something to do on a bus journey. However, it lays down the ground for updates, which may or may not follow, depending on whether I like this future enough.


End file.
